


bright white noise

by akamine_chan, shinetheway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Party Favor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has to be quiet, and that's something that he's not really good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright white noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written by akamine_chan, performed by shinetheway

[mp3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/B-bright%20white%20noise.mp3) or [m4b](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/B-bright%20white%20noise%20by%20akamine_chan,%20shinetheway.m4b)

It's still early, but Frank can hear Bob and Ray talking quietly as they putter in the tiny excuse for a kitchen, probably enjoying their coffee in peace. Frank sniffs, and he can smell Pop-Tarts, slightly over-toasted. His stomach grumbles a little, and Gerard grumbles back.

He loves it when Gerard is like this, sleepy and warm, not really awake. Frank cuddles into him; hard not to, when they're squished into a bunk hardly big enough for one normal sized person. With both of them, it's definitely a tight fit. 

Frank presses his nose against the bare skin of Gerard's chest and Gerard makes a tiny, unhappy little noise, shifting away. Frank grins, wide and sappy, because he knows that sound. He reaches down and curls his hand around Gerard's junk and—yup, he's hard behind the cotton fabric of his sleep pants. "Hey, baby," Frank whispers, giving Gerard's cock a squeeze. 

Gerard huffs, half-displeased, and tries to move away from Frank's hand, which is still pressing against his dick. "Don't," he says, real soft. His eyes flutter open, briefly, but close again, like his eyelids are too heavy. "Bob. Ray. Mikey."

Bob and Ray are awake, but Frank can hear Mikey's faint snuffling snores from across the aisle. "Yeah," Frank breathes. "You'd have to be quiet."

Shaking his head, Gerard pushes against Frank's fingers. "Can't," he says, the word barely audible. 

And Frank knows that it's true, Gerard _can't_. He babbles, he moans and squeaks and on one memorable occasion, shouted loudly. Frank loves that about him, likes the challenge of teasing noises out of Gerard, using his knowledge of Gerard's body to make him feel so good that he loses control of himself.

"Gag?" He keeps one ear open for a change in the rhythm of Bob and Ray's conversation, something to indicate that they are aware of what is going on in the bunk only fifteen feet away. 

Gerard swallows hard and shivers. 

Frank raises an eyebrow, delighted at this new thing he just learned about Gerard. And he likes the idea, but files it away for later. Right now, some fucked up part of him wants to push Gerard, test him limits. He ignores his own cock, which has taken a decided interest.

Sitting up as best he can in the cramped space, he looks Gerard over from head to toe. He lets go of Gerard's dick and slides his hand under the waistband of his sleep pants, and pushes the material down, past Gerard's dick and his thighs, down to his knees. That's as far as they'll go without some serious wiggling around, and Frank's got better things to do. He stops for a moment to rub his thumb against the jut of Gerard's hip bone; the feel of the soft skin there makes Frank's heart beat funny in his chest.

Gerard's eyes are wide open, his dark hair pushed back off of his face. He looks young, and vulnerable and Frank wants nothing more than to mess him up, make Gerard sweaty and filthy. Frank wants to leave behind bruises and bites, mark Gerard up in a way that makes it clear to anyone that looks at him that he belongs to Frank.

And he wants Gerard to know that, too. The thought makes his dick harder, and he can feel how much he's leaking.

Frank's smile shifts, sharpens and he licks his lips. Gerard shakes his head and frowns, mouthing _no_ , but he's blushing a little. Frank hasn't let 'no' stop him since the day he'd gotten Gerard's earnest lecture on "safe, sane, and consensual." They both have safe words, and they know how to use them.

"Not a sound," Frank whispers into Gerard's ear. He lingers for a moment, letting his lips trace the shape of Gerard's jaw before pressing a kiss to his mouth, as his hand wraps around Gerard's dick. Frank swallows the groan that Gerard makes, just this once and says, "Careful."

"Frank," Gerard starts to protest, but Frank takes a moment to lick the palm of his hand before stroking Gerard's dick again, making the glide a little smoother. Gerard twitches and bites his lip, hard, but Frank can hear how his breathing gets heavier, rougher.

Frank's back is twinging in the most uncomfortable way, but he can't bring himself to care, because Gerard is the hottest thing he's ever seen. His head is thrown back, hair like a dark halo, eyes squeezed shut against what Frank's making him feel. Gerard's fingers are tangled in the thin sheets and he's almost thrumming with tension.

Frank has to swallow back a giggle, because he can see that Gerard's trying to zen his way through this, inhaling slow and deep, holding his breath for a long count before exhaling just as slowly. Nuh-uh, no way in hell Frank's gonna let him get away with that.

He pushes his index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking on them and getting them nice and wet. Frank takes a moment to press the palm of his hand against his dick, hard, trying to back down his own arousal, just for a little while longer. He lets himself get sloppy and loud in the closed space of the bunk, and Gerard's eyes fly open in alarm. Gerard barely takes in what Frank's doing before he's shaking his head, a panicked look on his face.

If Frank weren't so busy getting his fingers slick, he'd be grinning, because Gerard loves getting fucked: dick, fingers, toys, it doesn't matter. And he gets loud. Really loud. 

Frank knows he's evil and he's totally fine with that.

"Frank, no," Gerard hisses. 

"Yes," Frank murmurs back, letting go of Gerard's cock and sliding his hand down one of Gerard's legs, pulling his foot free from the tangle of his sleep pants and spreading him open. Frank doesn't hesitate, just pushes in, watching hungrily as Gerard arches his back and cries out. The microwave in the kitchette chimes loudly. 

"What was that?" Bob rumbles.

"What was what?" Ray asks, and Bob's answer is indistinct.

Gerard's mouth is open and he's panting, his composure ripped to shreds as Frank fucks him with his fingers. He goes back to jacking Gerard's cock as well, and Gerard covers his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the noises. Gerard's dick is hard and wet, and he's clenching around Frank's fingers; he's close, so Frank slows down, eases back to tease him a little. 

"Frank, please," Gerard gasps, so soft that Frank can barely hear him. They both freeze as a rustling sound comes from the other bunks. There's a loud yawn, followed by the sound of feet hitting the floor and shuffling off in the direction of the bathroom. Mikey. Frank chokes back a laugh and turns to Gerard, who is blushing bright red.

Frank distracts him with his fingers and leans over to suck on the head of Gerard's cock, then taking him in deep. Gerard bites back a moan, squirming, trapped between Frank's mouth and his fingers. Frank loves how wrecked Gerard looks, bottom lip swollen and cracked a little with how hard he's bitten into it, ragged fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. "You gonna come for me?" Frank asks, muffling the words against the skin of Gerard's thigh. He twists his fingers and Gerard tenses, his entire body vibrating like a plucked string. "C'mon," Frank whispers, and he looks up in time to watch Gerard turn a little and shove his face into his pillow.

It's fascinating to watch the orgasm pull Gerard under, feel his body tremble and shake like he's falling apart, taste the bitterness of his come, listen to his breathing, labored and rasping, the other sounds smothered against the pillow. Frank lets himself collapse against Gerard, his own dick hard and aching. He scrambles to push his boxers down just far enough to get his dick out and rubs against Gerard's sweaty skin, too far gone to take his time and enjoy this, just needing to come now, yesterday, last week.

Frank's better at coming quietly and he does, gasping soundlessly for air. "Fucking awesome," he mouths at Gerard, who just scrunches his nose and flips Frank off.

After he catches his breath, Frank plants a kiss on Gerard's mouth. Tugging his boxers back up, he bounces out of the bunk. "Where's the coffee?" he asks loudly. Frank can hear Gerard roll over in the bunk with an annoyed groan and he can't help but smile.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: 
> 
> Shine is awesome. She took this story and really brought it to life and I'm stunned by the creativity she displays. 
> 
> Story was written to _Professional Griefers_ by Deadmau5 (featuring Gerard Way) on infinite repeat. Go figure.
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade
> 
> Shine: Aka asked me for prompts while she was writing our first party favor, ideas for the next few ficlets to come, and one of my suggestions was along the lines of "something where one of them has to be silent". This took the idea from a vague hey-that-would-be-cool to HOLY FUCK. Seriously, I love this story. I watched her write it in highly unprofessional stolen moments at work, and twitched every time I checked back and new sections were up. I love their dynamic, the deep respect showing up as a profound trust even when one of them's getting the other one to do something he's really seriously not sure about. [grins] 
> 
> The challenge of voicing a story that's conducted mostly in whispers and choked-off noises was tremendously interesting, and I loved the search for new ways to inflect each new a gasp so that it sounded new and different from the last. I loved how Frank teased and toyed with Gerard but that element of trust meant that it never felt mean or superior. I also tried to convey Gerard being nervous and uncertain and unsure about this fuckery but ultimately not willing to end the experiment and trusting that Frank would never do anything to really hurt or embarrass him.
> 
> Thanks to aka for asking me to collaborate with her on this, it was a treat!


End file.
